Christy Jenkins
Background Christy Jenkins and her younger sister Billie (daughters of Helen and Carl Jenkins) were both witches, albeit ones that manifested their powers later in life than normal. Their parents had no magical powers and were human. Both of their parents were the product of unions between a witch and a human, resulting in normal human children with latent witch genes hence causing the delay in gaining their powers. Captivity She was kidnapped when she was 7 years old by Scather Demons because she is the key to the "ultimate power". The Scathers kept Christy safe in the Underworld in preparation of the return of the Triad, a trio of powerful upper-level demons whose plan was to guide Christy in the way of evil. Over the years, they manage to warp Christy's sense of good and evil; she essentially thinks evil is good and good is evil. After Rescue Billie begins teaching Christy, who had been found 15 years after her abduction, how to control her powers. At one point Christy seemed to have been re-kidnapped by the same Scather demons sent by the Triad while in Billie's care, but Billie goes after her. While they are both down in the Underworld, Billie convinces Christy to use her powers to vanquish the demons. Together, with Christy's pyrokinetic powers and Billie's telekinetic abilities, they kill the demons. Working with the Triad What neither Billie nor the Charmed Ones know is that Christy is working with the Triad, who are actually the same trio of demons who sent Cole Turner/Belthazor after the Charmed Ones (and ended up killed by Cole in the process, though they survived in spirit form). Dumain, an upper-level demon who had been an "imaginary friend" of the Jenkins sisters during their childhood, persuaded the Triad to let Christy be rescued, with the goal of turning Billie against the Charmed Ones. It is originally believed that the Triad are the major threat the Halliwell sisters are supposed to face. This is not the case, as Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, is not returned by the Angel of Destiny after two of them are vanquished. The remaining Triad member, Candor, reminds Christy that Billie is the 'ultimate power,' and she must "save" her (in other words, turn her against the Charmed Ones), which Christy briefly succeeds in doing so (after killing him in rage for sending Noxon Demons to kill their parents and thus passing their "final test"). What neither Jenkins sister knows is that the Triad intend to have them destroyed along with the Charmed Ones so they can return to power, thus making this the ultimate con and confirming Christy's original nature. Ultimate Power Billie and Christy face the Charmed Ones in the manor with both sides empowered by the supernatural force called the Hollow. Because they have both taken in the Hollow, which for Billie and Christy required manipulating Piper and Leo's baby Wyatt into giving them his powers, the powers of the two sides are evenly matched. The power between them shoots out in all directions, blowing the manor to bits and killing Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Billie and Piper are the only survivors. After the battle, The Hollow returns to its containment. Following this destruction, the Angel of Destiny brings back Leo, who stopped Piper from killing Billie. Piper goes into the past to fix the present. After leaving the destroyed manor, Billie returns to Magic School, with Dumain. He suggests that she project herself into the past so they can get the Hollow before the Charmed Ones do. When Dumain tries to get her to focus on the Triad, however, Billie realizes that she and Christy have been tricked and returns to the side of the Charmed Ones. Leo and Piper travel through time to fix what happened, and with the help of Piper's grandmother Penny and mother Patty recreate the Power of Three to send away the Hollow just as the battle starts. Billie tells Christy that they are being used, and tries to persuade her to reverse their course. Christy refuses and goes back to Magic School, even after Billie tells her Dumain tried to get her to go to the Triad first. This is where the disillusioned Billie finally realizes that her sister has been warped too far and turned into a killer, and that Christy has been manipulating her as well. Dumain steals Coop's ring, and he and Christy use it to travel back in time to warn the Triad about the possibility of the Charmed Ones getting the Hollow. Just as they arrive, Billie and the Charmed Ones arrive using Billie's projection power, and vanquish the Triad and both past and present Dumain. Billie tries one last time to convince Christy to reject evil and come home, but in an act of rage, Christy launches a huge fireball at Billie and the Charmed Ones. Billie telekinetically deflects it back at Christy in self-defense, vaporizing her. After killing her sister, Billie immediately breaks down since her entire family is now gone. Powers and Abilities Wiccan Powers Christy possesses two rare active powers: Telepathy and Pyrokinesis. Her telepathic power allows her to read minds and project her own thoughts and is one of the more advanced versions of the power depicted in the show. Like the Source she can use it to communicate mentally between dimensions, maintaining constant contact with her demon masters and eavesdropping on The Charmed Ones thoughts from Magic School. When she was in the care of the Charmed Ones she displayed the ability to sense incoming demonic attacks, as when she started screaming and demons intent on capturing her shimmered in. As a pyrokinetic, she can mentally cause objects and beings to burst into flame, and is shown to have enough control to reduce a demon to ash while not harming the surrounding area with her flame. In later episodes of the season, she displayed the ability to generate fireballs by focusing her power midair and later still to propel her fireballs without the aid of her telekinetic sister Billie. It is possible Christy might have possessed enhanced strength as she killed the final member of the Triad by impaling him with her arm through his abdomen. True nature Unlike most of the evil beings the Charmed Ones faced over the years, Christy appears to sincerely believe she is doing good. During her 15 years in captivity, the Scather Demons and the Triad (and presumably Dumain) managed to severely warp Christy's sense of good and evil--much like the Source of All Evil tried to do with Paige Matthews when she first came into her powers. By the time she was freed, she thought that the Triad were actually on the side of good and the Charmed Ones were evil. She briefly turned Billie against the Charmed Ones by making her think that the Charmed Ones were no longer concerned about the greater good, and were in fact on the verge of being corrupted by their power. This makes it appear that Christy still had some good left in her. Also supporting this theory is that the Triad was concerned they might lose their hold on her after she was rescued. The Triad warned her not to get too close to the Charmed Ones, even though she seemed to be uncomfortable the affection they were showering on her. They also seemed to be concerned that she was getting too close to her parents when they came over from San Francisco. Ultimately, they sent the Noxon Demons to murder her parents. Christy seemed to be genuinely outraged at this, enough that she killed the surviving Triad member, Candor. It has been argued that Christy is actually a warlock because she sought all along to kill the Charmed Ones. However, she never wanted to take their powers. Also, she still bleeds when hurt; warlocks don't bleed. Appearances Christy Jenkins appeared in a total of 10 episodes throughout the course of the series. :Kill Billie Vol. 1 (as a child) :12 Angry Zen (as a child) :The Last Temptation Of Christy :Engaged And Confused :Generation Hex :The Torn Identity :The Jung And The Restless :Gone With The Witches :Kill Billie Vol. 2 :Forever Charmed External Links Christy Jenkins Profile at Wikipedia See Also Jenkins, Christy Category: Magical beings Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Witches Lost Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Witches Category:Evil Witches